


Stars

by 666beba



Category: Dynasty (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/666beba/pseuds/666beba
Summary: Liam reflects on what life meant to him next to Fallon.
Relationships: Fallon Carrington/Liam Ridley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Stars

I look up at the stars, soft and warm wind blowing through my hair, caressing my features. I admire them, watch them twinkle in their own chaotic but peaceful way, and all I can think of is how strongly I can relate to their silent mayhem.

I once loved this woman. Her name was Fallon and she was the strongest person I've ever met in my whole life. Her determination knew no end, no boundaries and you could even see that even in the way we met.

_I walk up to this woman crying on a bench at night, dressed in all white. I eye her for a bit, all kinds of questions surging through my mind. "Do you need a tissue?" I ask her, trying to be polite after staring at the poor girl. "No, thanks. I don't like touching things from peasants." she says sniffling in the most innocent way possible. "Peasants?" I thought to myself. I can tell from her tone that she didn't mean it in an offensive way, I guess that's just the way she talks. "But I know a way you could help me." she says, suddenly watching me with big, ecstatic eyes. "You do...?" I ask kind of unsure of myself. What is this woman up to? I don't even know her. "Yes, come on." she says as she grabs my hand, pulling me towards the City Hall. "What are you doing?" I ask her as we're still walking. "We're getting married. I need to get rid of a bastard."_

We did actually get married but we ended up getting divorced a couple of months after, when she got rid of the guy she was about to marry. Who we found out was actually her half cousin. Strange times.

She got engaged to someone else, I started a relationship with my childhood friend, but we found our way back to each other every time. Fate and luck, I guess, brought us together and we got married in the end, for real this time.

  
_I've been rowing this boat for a few good minutes and, to be quite honest, my arms are starting to hurt. Where the hell is that spot already? "Okay, this is perfect, you can stop here." she says looking at the lake as if she was measuring the distance from the shore. "I made you come all the way here because I have something important to say." she says as she looks me in the eye, her own glistening and catching me in a trance. "She has the most beautiful eyes in the world." I thought to myself. "Look, I know we're not perfect together and maybe I go out of my way to annoy you sometimes, but trust that my intentions are always good. I truly love you, and I feel like we've gone through a lifetime of problems in just a few months of being together. I couldn't speak for you, but I know I couldn't imagine my life waking up next to someone else, ever." she says never breaking eye contact with me. She looks like she's about to cry and I'm not even sure about what's going on. "So, Liam. Will you please marry me?" she pulls out a ring from her cleavage and holds it in front of my eyes. When I take a better look at it, I realize that it's my father's ring and she's gone and done the absolute most for me._

Like she always did. Years passed and we couldn't seem to get tired of each other. We turned into one of those domestic cohples we swore we wouldn't be, but life happens and you don't even notice how fast it's flown by. We switched from going out every night to staying home, eating dinner on the couch and playing stupid games together.

_"Oh, this is a good one." she says chewing her food while picking up a card from the small table in front of us. "What is the thing you're most thankful for in your life?" she reads out, looking at me expectantly. "You." I say in a heartbeat, without even thinking about it. "That's cute, but we have to be honest here. See? It says right here." as she points to the box of the game, its name written in capital letters "Game of Truth". "I am honest. I'm most thankful that I've met you and that we got together. Fallon, you are my family." I shift and take her hands into mine, my eyes looking deeply into hers. I can see her gulping nervously. "I love you, and I know you love me too. That is something I've always dreamed of, having someone like you. Someone I can talk about everything with, someone who understands me without judging who I am or what I stand for. I'm yours for infinity, Fal."_

We even had children. Two, to be exact. A boy and a girl, each a carbon copy of each other. I obliged to her wish of being a mother and I could never forget the look on her face when I made her one.

_I enter the hospital room, hand in hand with my 2 year old son who is physically buzzing to meet his new sister. At the sight of his mother holding his baby sister in her arms, he lets go of my hand and rushes to their side, watching the little one with big and curious eyes, scanning her every move. I move closer to Fallon and kiss her forehead in awe of the scene playing in front of me. Our little family._

The kids grew older, they moved out and had their own lives, separate from ours. We found ourselves alone in an empty house that just seemed too big now. It was all perfect, but you have to come down the ride at some point.

_I've been caressing her cheeks and kissing her soft hand for so long. I can't even remember the last time I sat up from this chair. I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of her, she sees me as a pole and I have to be strong for her, be her person like I've always been. She turns her head to me and smiles softly, visibly tired and just about done. She has to fight, she's a warrior. "You know I love you. You know that, right?" she says to me, purple bags under her eyes, her beautiful hair now gone, serving as her battle wound. I don't say anything, I just place my cheek on the palm of her hand and look at her. I love her, I never thought you could love someone so much that even simply thinking of them makes you feel overwhelmed with love. But it's possible, that's how I love Fallon. My love for her consumes me and charges me again and again. As we look into each others eyes, I just know. Her eyelids seem heavier, and I can hear a machine beeping behind me. "I know, darling, don't worry about me. You can rest, it's fine." I say as tears threaten to spill onto my face. She smiles at me and closes her eyes. And I knew she was far gone._

You know, these stars, they have such a charm. The human race is in love with them, we can watch them for hours. But do you know what I think their most important role is? They make us reflect on who we are and who we wish to be. What is fantasy and what is reality for each of us. For me, my fantasies turned into reality with her, and that's all that matters in life.


End file.
